The Wedding
by Winterlude
Summary: On Teddy and Victoire's wedding day chaos reigns at the Burrow... R&R! Slightly changed to re-arrange with Rowling's new revelations.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. **

Teddy and Victoire's wedding day had been the longest day of Harry's life.

It had begun early in the morning. Ginny woke her family up at 5 a.m. Harry got dressed with his eyes still closed and if it hadn't been for his wife he would have gone to the Burrow with his socks of two different colours _('Who would have noticed, Ginny? I would have been wearing shoes after all' 'Jeeze, you're impossible!'). _After all the shouts that his wife addressed to him telling him to hurry up, he had to wait with his two sons in the living room for one hour and thirty minutes, while Ginny and Lily were getting dressed. His two sons fell asleep on the couch and he tried to do the same without good results. When Ginny and Lily finally arrived (_'Oh Lily, you look beautiful!' 'It's not true, I'm horrible, you're a liar!') _he woke his sons up and they Apparated at the Burrow. But James was still half asleep, didn't focus too much on his destination and he left two fingers at home. Harry and he Apparated back at home, attached the two fingers and went to the Burrow again.

The first thing Harry saw when he Appareted there was Ron mouthing slowly: run-away-you-are-still-on-time. Harry laughed, but as he would have later found out there was nothing to laugh about. Most of the Weasley women were screaming in the living room.

Molly was screaming that there weren't enough chairs, Fleur was screaming something in French, Victoire was screaming that she didn't like her dress, Angelina was screaming that she couldn't find her son (who would have been later found out snogging his sister's best friend), Ginny was screaming that her son had lost two fingers, Hermione was screaming that they all had to shut up.

Harry and Ron exchanged a terrified look (_'What can we do now?' 'Let's just try to survive'). _If he had hoped that his children and his nephews would have helped to work out the situation, he found out he had been terribly wrong. James, Albus, Luis and Hugo, unnoticed by their respective mothers, went to play Quidditch in the back garden and were later joined by a very satisfied Fred, who was trying to rub the lip gloss off his cheecks. All the girls zoomed up and down the garden, complaining how much horrible they looked and desperately looking for some flowers to put on the bride's dress.

Bill Weasley was sit in the kitchen, looking outside the window with a lonely look on his face. Harry thought of talking to him, but the moment he went next to him Bill said: 'You'll be the next, Harry...' and this comment made him get scared to death and run away.

Teddy Lupin couldn't be found anywhere and when Harry had the unfortunate idea to tell the bride so _('Dad! You should have told her that he was waiting for her' 'But it would have a been a lie, Lily' 'Who cares?') _she burst out crying saying that she had been abandoned at the altar. Bill arrived running, asking who had dared to make his beloved daughter cry and when he had been answered that they couldn't find Teddy, he swore that he would have killed him for making Victoire weep _('Well, at least you'll find him...' _Hermione snorted).

Molly unfortunately noticed that Harry and Ron weren't really doing anything and gave them thousands and thousands chairs to put in the garden (_'And no magic, please. Sometimes a good manual work is much better'._). Percy dared notice that there would have been way too many people in the garden and that was against the Ministry's safety rules. When his wife, who was terribly frustrated because she couldn't manage to zip her dress, heard this she yelled at him that she couldn't believe she had married such a stupid husband. Percy's youngest daughter, Molly, said that her father wasn't stupid at all, her namesake told her that sometimes her father was terribly thick and the whole family began shouting against each other, discussing whetever Percy was stupid or not.

In the meanwhile Hermione had found the five boys playing in the garden and she had told them off for ages, because while everybody else was working they were just having fun and laughing _('You should help your dad, Hugo, he's not as fit as he was once!' 'Are you saying I'm old, Hermione? Remember that you're even older than me...'). _Ginny arrived and screamed because the suits she had bought for the occasion for her two sons were terribly damaged _('Why do I have stupid sons? Oh why?'). _James and Albus went to help Harry, who was fighting against a gnome that didn't want to leave the garden _('Dad, shouldn't a wedding be a funny day? Why is everybody shoutig and getting nervous?' 'All Weasley weddings are like this, boys' Harry replied like he was telling his sons an important truth)._

Inside the house Bill's seventeen-year-old daughter, Dominique, running from the living room to a bedroom fell off the stairs. Fleur scremed and cried like if her daughter had been killed in front of her eyes, Bill almost fainted when he saw that she was loosing blood from her arm, Molly screamed that it was a sign of bad luck for the wedding, Victoire yelled against her sister who couldn't even make two steps without tripping in her own feet and when Hermione told everybody that it was ok, that she had fixed the arm, the sight of relief that erupted from all the Weasleys could have been heard at the village.

At 10 o'clock almost all the guests were arrived and Harry, as always when in presence of too many people who even after more than twenty years still craved to talk to him, tried to find an easy escape. But, as always, Ginny realised what was going on on his mind and didn't take the eyes off him for one second. So Harry had to talk with the guests, especially with Luna and her husband (even werdier that Luna) about gnomes and their incredible capacities for ages and when he saw Neville with his wife and their two daughters arriving he immediately took the oppurtunity and ran towards them.

But, as he found out, Neville was already the object of desire of all Weasley women, who wanted to have news about their children at school (_'Al, that's not Professor Longbottom, is he?' 'I think he's, James' 'Oh, shit...' the boy muttered looking for a safe hiding place). _But Neville, kind as he always was, riassured them all _('So it's not true that James took a T in your last essay, is it?' 'Umm... well... Hermione, Rose is doing extremely well...'). _When finally he stopped persuading the mothers that all their children were doing fine he finally asked where his favourite student was _('Erm... I don't think you're talking about me, are you?' James asked) _and when he said that he meant Teddy all the Weasleys gazed at each other in horror _('Where 'ze hell is Teddy, Harry?' 'I don't know, Fleur!' 'Find him! NOW!' Ginny screamed). _The news that the groom hadn't arrived yet was very quickly spread among all the guests _('Do you remember, Luna? At our wedding day you arrived sixteen hours later because you were chasing Killer Snails...'). _Teddy's grandmother burst out crying, George Weasley laughed that that was the most entertaining Weasley Wedding he had ever seen_ ('Nah, the funniest of all has been Ron's, remember? He accidently locked himself in the bathroom without his wand and we thought he had run away...' 'Really, dad?' 'Oh, no Rosie, Uncle Charlie is just joking' Ron said blushing furiously) _and Molly went to question all her grand-sons, asking them if Teddy had told them anything about his project to abond his fiancée at the altar. In the meanwhile, thanks to a sharp lie by Hermione, Victoire had been reassured that Teddy was waiting for her outside and was happily finishing to get dressed.

At 11 o'clock everybody was sit, nobody knew where Teddy was and Victoire wanted to start the wedding _('Why don't you wait another little bit?' Aunt Angelina desperately asked). _But Victoire, stubborn as she was, went out, followed by her horrified aunts and cousins and saw that everybody was there except for her future husband _('We don't know where he is 'oney' 'WHAT?' she screamed so loud that even the ones who hadn't noticed her turned their heads while whispers 'It's even better than Ron's wedding, isn't it?' could be heard anywhere). _

Harry closed his eyes, hoping that it was just a nightmare and he would wake up soon and then he heard a loud pop: and there was Teddy, perfectly dressed. All the Weasley women began crying, the Weasley (and Potter) men sighed in relief, Fred Weasley laughed and his grandmother told him off, George tried to restrain his laughter and everybody thought he was seriously suffering from ashtma, Bill went towards him to punch him _('I'll kill him I'll kill him!') _but Victoire arrived before him _('Give me an explanation now!' 'Jeremy is sick and he threw up and has temperature and he can't be our best man and he had forgotten where the rings were and I had to look for them in his house and then he threw up on my suit and I had to clean it and then...' 'Ok, ok, that's enough. Let's start'). _Teddy went towards the altar when he noticed Harry who was taking place in the first row with Ginny and his sons _('Pss... Harry... I need a best man...' 'What?' 'Can you be my best man?' 'Take James or Albus or anybody else. Not me!' 'Please, I want someone who can make a decent speech')_ and so Harry stood up and went towards the altar, remembering that the last time he had been a best man (for Neville at his wedding) he had made the worst wedding speech that anybody could remember _('Because Neville... well... he's a very nice bloke, you know... and Hannah... well, I guess she's as well, I don't really know her... but... they're a very nice couple... and... I should have written something down, shouldn't I?). _Then all Victoire's cousins walked towards the altar and her sister, Dominique, tripped into her own feet and she made Lily and Rose fall _('She really is Tonks' true heir, isn't she?' Molly muttered to Andromeda)._

Bill and Victoire arrived at the altar _('Are you really sure you want to do this?' he whispered 'Dad!') _Bill shook Teddy's hand with a look like if-you-do-something-bad-to-my-daughter-I'll-find-you-and-kill-you-no-matter-where-you-are and finally the cerimony began.

At the end all the grown-up Weasleys (and Potter) were crying and Fleur was muttering non-senses in French, hiccupping loudly.

The music started and after the groom and the bride, everybody began dancing, even Harry, who would have wanted to sit somewhere and eat something. Everybody was relaxed and having fun, Fleur wasn't crying anymore and she had even accepted to dance with Teddy _('Erm... Mrs. Weasley, may I dance with you?' __'Oh, tu peux m'appeller maman' 'Ah... umm... __I'll take it as a yes...')_. When Ginny finally let Harry go, he approached Ron, who pointed at a couple in distance, Rose and Scorpius Malfoy, who were dancing and smiling to each other _('He's her boyfriend, Harry. Imagine if they had told us during school that my daughter, my lovely little daughter, would have fallen in love with Malfoy's son...' 'Well, I named my son after Snape, what can I say?') _and then, with an odious grin, Ron pointed to Harry Lily and a tall boy chatting together confidently _('Who's that boy? Who is he? Oh my God, Bill was right: I am next' 'I hate to say this, but I have the horrible feeling that I'm the next one' Ron replied)._

After everybody had danced at least three times, that Dominique had injured herself several times, that Fleur had alternated histerical cry and laugh, that Harry had caught Lily snogging her tall partner _('W-who was that boy with Lily, Ginny? What... what were they d-doing?'), _after a drunken Ron had told Scorpius that if he hadn't looked so much like his father he would have thought he was a perfect match for his daughter _('Well, I'll take it as a compliment, sir')_, after James had been hit with a pan by a Veela whom he had tried to seduce, after Bill had told Teddy that he was happy that among all, he was the one who had married his daughter _('Wow... thanks, Mr. Weasley' 'I guess you can call me Bill') _and after Teddy's grandmother had cried so much that probably she had finished all her tears, Harry thought he had heard someone calling out for his speech. Even if he pretended he had not heard, the voices became more and more loud and he had to stand up and talk.

_(Well... ok... so... Today is a very important day for me and my family because it's the wedding day of my godson, Teddy, and one of my nephews, Victoire... well, you obviously knew this, didn't you? Teddy is much like a son to me, I remember when he was just a toddler and it's incredible to think that he's a married man now, and... no, James, I'm not crying... and, anyway, Teddy has known Victoire since he was born... no, well, actually, Victoire has known Teddy since she was born... and they immediately liked each other and loved playing together. Then they grew up, they went to Hogwarts, they kind of forgot their friendship, because you know, at that age boys usually don't have girl friends... erm, Hermione don't look at me like that, we were real friends but we were like an exception... and well, anyway, then they started being friends again and they fell in love... I guess it all happened like I said because Teddy has always been very reserved about his love life, when you mention it he just gets red like he's doing now... and, well, now they're married and it's wonderful. Of course, like you all I wish Teddy's parents could have been here... and... after so many years we still miss them every single day... but I think that in some way they know what it's going on down here and I'm sure they're so proud of their little Teddy... well, he's not little anymore, is he? He's even taller than me... and anyway, I'm sure they're incredibly happy because marrying a Wesley girl is the best thing that one man can do, I assure you. Teddy, you know the Weasleys 'cause you have been like a part of the family for all this time and you already know them. You know how incredibly messy and noisy they can be, but at the same time, you know how big their love can be. So, this amazing family officialy becomes your family now, even if it already was. You're a lucky man._

_So, rise your glasses to Victoire and Teddy. I truly hope they'll have a long and wonderful life. They deserve all the happiness and joy of this world)_

After his speech all the Weasleys cried again, Ginny kissed Harry, Victoire hugged him, Teddy thanked him with tears in his eyes, Andromeda said that Dora would have been so happy and Aunt Mauriel, who had arrived just in time for the speech, said that it was one of the worst speeches she had ever heard _('Sometimes I wonder if she's immortal...' 'Ginny!' 'What? I'm just curious...')._

Then, eventually, the groom and the bride thanked everybody and said goodbye, not before that Victoire had thrown her bouquet and Rose had caught it, exchanging a significant look with Scorpius _('Harry... I think I'm going to faint..' 'I'm sorry, Ron')._

Then they left and everybody slowly went away.

Harry went home feeling as much tired as he would have been if he had done something terrible and epical _('Like defeating You-Know-Who?' James asked yawning). _

He fell on his bed and he tried to fall asleep when...

_('Harry?'_

'_What?'_

'_I was imagining a wonderful thing...'_

'_Umm...'_

'_Guess what it was!'_

'_I don't know'_

'_Lily's wedding day'_

'_...'_

'_Harry?'_

'_...'_

'_She'll look awesome in white, won't she?' _

'_...'_

'_Harry, are you sleeping?'_

'_...'_

'_Harry!')_

... and Harry's longest day finally finished.

**A/N What do you think? I don't know if it's good or not, I just had the idea on my mind and I had to write it. So, I really need your reviews, even flames. And, if you find grammar and/or spelling mistakes, I'm very sorry about that: it has been very difficult to write and I tried to do my best **


End file.
